A MIRACLE FOR YOU
by Capturing Essence
Summary: Sometimes miracles do happen; we just fail to notice them. They may be small but never insignificant...especially when it comes to emotions and Sherlock.


**Author Notes: **Just a small piece which came to me on a whim and couldn't rest until I jotted it down.

This is neither beta-ed nor Brit-picked. I apologize in advance for all the errors which may be present.

**WARNING**: Dialogue Spoilers for S2xEp-3

_**(See the end of the work for more notes)**_

**Summary:**

Sometimes miracles do happen; we just fail to notice it. They may be small but never insignificant; especially when it comes to emotions and Sherlock...

* * *

><p><strong>A MIRACLE FOR YOU<strong>

Capturing_Essence

**...*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…**

"_There is just one more thing ,just one more miracle Sherlock, just for me, stop being dead, would you? Just for me, stop it, stop this._"

As Sherlock watches the retreating figure of his one and only friend, Watson, his vision begins to blur suddenly and he feels an odd sensation; something he did never felt before... something stinging and clouding his eyes. It was followed by something warm running down his cheeks...

He then gently touches his cheek to find it wet with a lone tear. He gathers the tear drop and looks at it with fascination of discovering something new.

A small smile begins to form on his lips as he thinks to himself, " _John Watson... you really are one of a kind... Because it seems some miracles do happen because of you...and just for you."_

...

He turns again after wiping his eyes and tries to have a good look at his friend, his only friend, whom he has knows that but like they say, '_friends protect friends'_ and he still hasn't completed his task of protecting his only friend.

So until then, he wishes many more miracles to happen for his friend, because he is the only one according to him, who deserves all the wonderful miracles in the world.

**...*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…**

_The last time Sherlock had involuntary tears running down his cheeks was when he was too young to understand that the lacrimal fluid running and staining one's cheeks was such a boring, pedestrian reaction to need, want, pain? _

_And when he had deduced that demanding what one wanted in clear language had faster results than getting yourself minimally dehydrated; he had stopped that entirely. That was when he was around 3 years old. Well 'around' because he isn't sure of the exact date and time because even though as appalling as it is, even Sherlock's memory had faded a little. And much to his disappointment, he now remembers no more details than except that he was 2 years and 11 month old then._

_..._

_Then later ofcourse, after many years of hard work and practice, he had successfully worked out a proper method to milk his lacrimal glands voluntarily at his whim. __And which had been and still is a quite an useful tool in fooling all those sentimental fools he encountered in his day-to-day life. __Dull._

_******...*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…**...*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*… **...*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hi everybody! This story was inspired by the forlorn look and epic tear-jerker dialogue John gave at Sherlock's grave. So I was kind of sad that Sherlock did not seem as sad as I hoped him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>...*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…<strong>**...*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…*o*…**

**Extra Notes:** And now, to anybody who wants to tell me that he had already cried on the roof top… I just want to say that I'm one of the few who believe it wasn't real; even though I would have liked it to be. :)

Well, I have my reasons for that. First one is that, that Sherlock Holmes being a genius and self professed sociopath, would not cry so profusely when he knows he is just faking his death and has already planned this all before itself. And second, even if he is truly emotional I do not think he would cry in the same manner he cried when he was faking it before infront of that widow in that earlier episode. I believe his true emotions will be controlled and reserved, like say one or two tears and very minimal words that would be true to his character in both ACD canon and BBC canon.

And also that if he had cried so much on the roof top for real, wouldn't he have atleast shed a single tear at the grave on hearing John's such a heart-felt plea for him to come back from the dead? o.O :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well anyway, thank you all for reading this. :) Reviews if any are truly appreciated. Bye! :)<em>**


End file.
